


四人房 1

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *96亂燉本篇 全圓佑x文俊輝；全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x權順榮；李知勳x文俊輝





	四人房 1

**Author's Note:**

> *96亂燉  
> 本篇 全圓佑x文俊輝；全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x權順榮；李知勳x文俊輝

李知勳想他的宿舍大概是全南韓最淫亂的宿舍了吧。

他依稀記得昨天晚上他好不容易脫離教授的魔掌回宿舍的時侯，文俊輝細細的呻吟聲從對面上舖傳來，他面無表情的看了一眼，果不其然全圓佑正壓著對方纖細的腰肢在操，李知勳想起前一天晚上全圓佑並沒有回宿舍，大概是因為兩個人明天也是放假，全圓佑才會那麼晚了還把被教授給欺壓的氣出在文俊輝身上吧。

跟文俊輝對上眼，對方濕潤的大眼睛對他眨了眨，勉勉強強在快感之中擠出一點理智歡迎他回來，就又被全圓佑撞到哭出來。在別人身上肆虐的傢伙看了他一眼，意思意思的用口型表示知道他回來了，又把文俊輝給翻了過來再次進行高消耗量的活塞運動。

還在想權順榮怎麼沒有加入那兩人的深夜活動，那隻倉鼠就從身後抱了上來，不由分說就對他的臉吧嘰親了一大口，李知勳轉過來用著冷淡的臉看對方，那個人只是笑咪了眼睛大喊著知勳你回來了，然後就又湊上來親吻。李知勳實在沒什麼力氣跟對方纏綿，他睏得很。把對方親上來的主動權給搶過來，李知勳輕易的就把興致勃勃的小倉鼠吻到意亂情迷軟在他懷裡。

放棄洗澡的權力，他抱著權順榮，用文俊輝跟全圓佑淫亂的聲音當作催眠曲——其實他已經累到什麼都聽不見了——進入睡眠。

隔天早上再被呻吟聲給叫醒是李知勳沒有想到的。他睜開眼睛就是權順榮潮紅的臉，對方小小的眼睛擠出淚水，眼角都紅透了，對上他的眼睛的時侯咬著嘴唇的模樣讓他很心動也很躁動，他直接湊上去親吻對方，撕咬權順榮厚實的嘴唇，把他的呻吟聲全都吞下肚去。

放開對方才發現全圓佑扛著對方一條腿在抽插，李知勳抬起一邊眉毛表示疑惑，他記得昨天晚上睡著前是文俊輝在承受全圓佑的怒氣吧，那麼到底是早上醒來時全圓佑又不爽了找權順榮來抵債還是他們根本昨天做了一整個晚上。

「這傢伙一早就在亂叫。」

還沒等李知勳問出口全圓佑就先回答，配合著權順榮殘破的呻吟聲，他加快抽插的速度全都射在了對方體內，拔出來的時候白色濃稠的液體跟著被牽出來，小倉鼠的下體一片黏膩不堪，不難看出來兩個人大概已經做了有一會兒了。

大概是被下面的動靜給吵醒，文俊輝從上鋪睡眼惺忪的看下來，看見權順榮的模樣用著誇張的口吻說著下鋪三人怎麼那麼淫亂，被李知勳吐嘈昨晚到底是誰如此縱慾到大半夜。權順榮已經軟爛的像攤泥，全圓佑嫌麻煩就爬到文俊輝的床上鑽進人家的被窩抱著人睡回籠覺去，李知勳無奈的嘆氣，架起權順榮到浴室去。

「圓佑說你吵他睡覺？」

把權順榮僅存的上衣給脫掉，李知勳把人放在洗手台上，開始脫衣服。因為做愛而潮紅的身子還沒能冷卻溫度，權順榮扭扭捏捏的說不出個所以然來，李知勳覺得好笑又覺得對方可愛，湊上去啃咬他的臉頰，用虎牙磨著讓人縮了縮身子。

「乖乖說出來有獎勵。」

李知勳舔了舔自己的齒痕，權順榮瞇起眼睛笑然後勾上他的脖子在他耳邊低語，黏膩的嗓音讓李知勳忍不住，反正對方也是因為被自己抱著睡一早起來發現晨勃就乾脆的在他身邊自慰起來，那麼就直接滿足對方想被操的慾望就比什麼都還要重要了。

「我沒有想到圓佑會先起床。」

李知勳把性器擠進權順榮體內的時候他聽見對方這樣說，他失笑著讓對方用腳纏住他的腰，就著那人半坐在洗手台上的姿勢操幹起來。

面對面做愛的時候權順榮喜歡被別人親吻，他嘟著嘴湊向李知勳，在他體內狠衝直撞的人非常大方的給與他親吻，兩個人上下都連在一塊。李知勳滑過權順榮敏感點的時候對方腳趾都蜷縮起來把他咬得更緊，差點就被夾射李知勳皺了眉頭抓上對方有肉的臀部往兩邊扒開報復似的插的更深更快。

「我、嗯、本來、啊想跟知、知勳在床上、做的、」  
「在浴室也不錯啊。」

大力的幾下撞擊在權順榮的臀部上，李知勳讓自己滑出來，拍拍對方夾著他的大腿，等那人把腳放到地上，他將人翻了一圈讓對方跟鏡子裡的自己貼在一塊，李知勳抓著對方的胯部再一次操了進去。

已經被全圓佑操過的身體非常容易進出，權順榮腰部發酸雙腳幾乎要站不住，他雙手撐在洗手檯上防止自己的勃起跟冰冷的陶瓷摩擦。

「知勳、哈、摸、摸我、嗯、」

權順榮每個字都跟呻吟黏在一起的要李知勳幫他擼，但他才不會乖乖聽話。手向前伸摸上的並不是被冷落的陰莖，而是胸前的兩點，李知勳壞心的拉扯、搓揉，甚至是把手掌都附上去大力的揉捏權順榮的胸部。

被操的根本沒辦法說話的人哼哼唧唧的想要拿開李知勳使壞的手，但只能無力的搭在李知勳的手臂上。最終還是被操射，權順榮痙攣著射出來同時繳緊了身後的凶器，李知勳捏了一把對方的腹部警告意味濃厚，再大力的抽插幾下才射在了權順榮體內。

兩個人移動到蓮蓬頭下方清洗的時候又擦槍走火了一次，權順榮被壓在牆上進出，李知勳用水柱沖刷著兩個人的連接處，隨著李知勳撞進去的動作，水花鑽進肉穴裡，抽出來的時候拖著不知道是誰的精液拉出來，嫩肉被磨成鮮豔的紅色，權順榮的呻吟聲夾著糜晦的水聲讓李知勳更加來勁。

真的走出浴室已經經過一小時以上了，本來以為還在睡的兩個也已經起床了。才剛踏出門口看見的就是文俊輝坐在全圓佑身上被頂的亂七八糟的模樣。

事情的開端大概是因為李知勳的貼心。本來以為文俊輝會先起床需要洗漱的緣故他並沒有把浴室的門給完全關上，果不其然因為聽見權順榮的呻吟聲，本來在床上睡得好好的人也就起了反應，全圓佑直接就著躺在文俊輝身後的姿勢把勃起插進對方的大腿之間。

體諒著昨晚被操了一整晚的文俊輝，全圓佑本來打算意思意思解決一下，但對方因為大腿內部被摩擦而發出的細微呻吟聲和本來想抵擋卻幾乎沒什麼力氣軟綿綿搭在自己抓著對方腰間手上的手讓全圓佑激起了壞念頭。

「嗯……圓佑、不、不要了、」  
「乖。」

先用文俊輝的大腿內部舒緩一下腫脹的肉柱，全圓佑用著低沉的嗓音激起對方的慾望，陰莖在穴口處徘徊磨蹭，龜頭一下進去昨晚已經被操軟的穴口，一下又抽出來頂著對方的會陰處旋轉按壓，文俊輝被弄到精神渙散，全圓佑在他耳邊喘息，能滿足他慾望的東西又要進來不進來讓他很煩。軟嚅的聲音飄進全圓佑耳裡的瞬間，他也隨之插入文俊輝的體內。

後背式做沒幾下全圓佑就把人給拉起，兩個人下了床坐到了椅子上，把人抱在懷裡，全圓佑讓文俊輝面對著浴室的方向，拉著對方的手臂又是一輪兇狠的頂撞，然後就是李知勳和權順榮出來看到的這個畫面了。

看見李知勳的時候文俊輝黏黏的喊了他的名字，他順從的過去被人抓著親吻時才想起昨天回來之後還沒給文俊輝一個吻，安撫性的與對方纏綿，全圓佑在後方惡意的碾壓對方的敏感點讓文俊輝直接叫出來。

李知勳瞪了全圓佑一下，對方不以為意的笑了拉過他也交換了一個溼答答的吻。文俊輝被轉移到李知勳懷裡，全圓佑把權順榮抓過來就著與剛剛文俊輝一樣的姿勢插入對方。李知勳看著又陷入情慾的權順榮和全圓佑露出了無奈的表情，而在他懷裡的文俊輝用著濕滑的下體磨蹭他，然後他們又吻在一起。

他的宿舍大概是全世界最淫亂的宿舍了吧，李知勳這樣想。


End file.
